Enterprise Application Systems are typically integrated software applications that perform business functions such as accounting, production scheduling, customer information management, human capital management, etc. They are frequently implemented on servers and simultaneously provide services to a large number of users, typically over a computer network. These systems are in contrast to the more common single-user software applications which run on a user's own local computer and serve only one user at a time. Typically, the Enterprise Application System (“EAS”) is implemented as a group of software modules sharing a common database. Examples of an EAS include a Customer Relations Management (“CRM”) system, a Manufacturing Resource Planning (“MRP”) system, and an Enterprise Resource Planning (“ERP”) system.
Enterprise Resource Planning is an industry term for integrated, multi-module application software packages that are designed to serve and support multiple business functions. An ERP system can include software for manufacturing, order entry, accounts receivable and payable, general ledger, purchasing, warehousing, transportation and human resources. Evolving out of the manufacturing industry, ERP implies the use of packaged software rather than proprietary software written by or for one customer. ERP modules may be able to interface with an organization's own software with varying degrees of effort, and, depending on the software, ERP modules may be alterable via the vendor's proprietary tools as well as proprietary or standard programming languages.
One module that enjoys widespread use is the human resources module. A human resources module in an ERP system typically contains information that would be useful to employees regarding their work environment. For example, the human resources module might have data regarding new promotions or performance evaluations of coworkers. Presently, there is not an easy or efficient way for employees to access that information, or even become aware of its existence.